


Months

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-12
Updated: 2006-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Dana.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Months

**Author's Note:**

> For Dana.

"I don't know why," Pippin panted aloud, "he won't just –" The sound was lost as he closed his top lip over his bottom lip, teeth lightly scraping. His hips bucked, moving up into his hand, which was squeezing and pulling and _fast_, and Pippin threw his head back.

"Four months, Merry," Pippin said to the empty air beside him in the bed. "Four months, and you won't just – why don't you – oh, _Merry_," and he came, sticky on the sheets, on his hand. His other hand rested on his chest, and he lay, getting his breath back, thinking, _four months since he last kissed me and what do I get? Nothing, I get nothing._

_Nothing._

Pippin waited for his heart to slow. He shifted from the waist down, getting comfortable. Sleep rolled over him in a wave, slowly, starting with his toes, and one hand was still sticky but he didn't care. He closed his eyes.

"Pippin –"

_I get –_

"Pippin, you've – _Pippin_, wake up."

_I –_ Pippin opened his eyes.

"You're a bit heavy," Merry said, apologetic. "And you got me all sticky."

Pippin looked down, the dream falling away piece by piece. (It had seemed so _real_.) "Merry – I dreamed you –" He rubbed at his eyes. "Oh. I dreamed you kissed me and then wouldn't talk to me."

Merry raised his eyebrows. "And you enjoyed that?" He indicated his stomach, which was, Pippin slowly realised, what he had been lying on.

"No. I was … dreaming I was erm, taking care of myself, since you weren't."

Merry pressed a kiss to his jaw. "Well, now you're awake, how about you take care of _me_?"

Pippin, now properly awake and in real time and place and _here_, smiled.


End file.
